I'm a Slave 4 U
I'm a Slave 4 U è una canzone che è anche la seconda stagione episodio tributo Britney / Brittany . E 'originariamente eseguita da Britney Spears dal suo album di Britney . Era cantata da Brittany Pierce in una sequenza del sogno, mentre era dal dentista ( Carl è stato incluso in diverse scene della sua fantasia). Molte persone pensano che questa era la prima volta che sentiamo voce e il canto della Bretagna nello show, ma il primo dovrebbe essere Lei dà l'inferno . Durante il numero, la Bretagna è visto cantare in molti Britney Spears, come costumi, invece di uno solo, come le fantasie di altri (come la tuta rossa da Oops! ... I Did It Again, il vestito con un serpente da I'ma Slave 4 U al VMA, e il body famoso diamante bianco da tossici ). La canzone è stata eseguita sul Glee Tour 2011. Lirica I know I may be young, But I've got feelings, too And I need to do what I feel like doing So let me go and just listen All you people look at me like I'm a little girl Well, did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world? Always saying; little girl don't step into the club Well, I'm just trying to find out why 'cause dancin's what I love yeah (Now, watch me) Get it, get it, whooa Get it, get it, whoooa (Do you like it?) Get it, get it, whoa (It feels good) I know I may come off quiet, may come off shy But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy What's practical is logical, what the hell who cares? All I know is I'm so happy when you dancing there-ere I'm a slave for you I cannot hold it; I cannot control it I'm a slave for you I won't deny hide it; I'm not trying to hide it Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, (I just wanna dance next to you) To another time and place? Oh, baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me? (Are you ready?) Leaving behind my name, my age. (Like that) (Oh Yeah, yeah) (Now watch me) Get it get it (Whooa) Get it get it (Whoooa) Get it get it Panting(This feels good) I really wanna dance, tonight with you. (I just can't help myself) I really wanna do what you want me to. (I just feel I let myself go) I really wanna dance, tonight with you. (Wanna see you move) I really wanna do what you want me to. (Uh Uh Uh) Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, (I just wanna dance next to you) To another time and place? Oh, baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me? (Are you ready?) Leaving behind my name,and my age. I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It feels good) I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby) Get it get it (WHOOOA) Get it get it (WHOOOOOA) Get it get it (OOOHHHH) Panting Get it get it (WHOOA) Get it get it (WHOOOA) Get it get it (OOOHHHH) Panting I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny, (Yeah) I'm not trying to hide it. Categoria:Canzoni cantate da Brittany Pierce Categoria:Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni che canta Brittany Pierce Categoria:Canzoni che canta Brittany Pierce